You're My Boss
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Sanji goes for work experience at a dojo called Roronoa Dojo where he meets the boss Zoro. He thinks it's going to be fun trying to get a job at this dojo but there is one thing that stands in his way: Zoro's old employee Kaku. How will Sanji deal with the threats and letters he is suddenly recieving? And what is up with this really weird man that keeps emailing him?


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

"Nami, how many meetings do I have today?" Zoro asked his receptionist. He was in his office and had his feet rested up on his desk. He couldn't help but notice Nami's disapproving look.

"None, Zoro, but you have that work experience kid coming in," Nami replied, still frowning at where Zoro's feet were.

"Oh yeah, that's right. What was his name again? I know it started with S."

"His name's Sanji. And if you want to look good and make a good impression, I suggest you get your feet off the table!" As Nami said this she kicked Zoro's feet off his desk.

"Hey!" Zoro exclaimed as he moved his legs into a more comfortable position.

"What have I told you about impressions, Zoro? You have to look professional. It's okay when you're actually working in the dojo but when you're the business man you can't do stuff like that." Nami pointed to Zoro's feet and then to his desk as if to prove a point.

"So how old was this Sanji again?" Zoro asked.

"18."

"And when is he coming here?" Zoro asked.

"God Zoro, you're so unprepared," Nami said, rolling her eyes. "I've been telling you this for two weeks now, weren't you listening?! I told you that he was coming at 12:00pm, which is in an hour!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Zoro threw is hand up in defense.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes!" Nami complained. "Anyway, Luffy wanted to see you about the fridge in the dojo kitchen."

"What about it?" Zoro asked.

"He says there's no food in it," Nami replied.

Zoro let out a loud groan. "Can you give him a message? Stop fucking eating out of the fucking fridge, then there might be something in it!"

Nami wrote down what Zoro had said. "Okay, I'll go do that now." Nami began to walk out of the room when Zoro said, "Oi, Nami." She turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you also tell him that there are other people working here and just because I made him a place above Ace doesn't mean he can run the place?"

Nami smirked. "Gladly." And with that she left to go have a go at Luffy.

An hour later, a blonde man in a hoodie and jeans walked up to reception. "H-hi, madam, I''m Sanji. I'm here to see Mr Roronoa."

"Ah, yes, Sanji Black. Hi, I'm Nami, the receptionist at this dojo. Zoro is just on the phone to an important client right now who wishes to set up an excursion for his students to come here. If you could just have a seat please and I will tell you when he's ready." Nami put on that friendly smile which disappeared when Sanji continued standing at the desk. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, my dear, sweet Nami, I'm just admiring you," Sanji said with a heart in his one visible eye.

Nami stared at Sanji for a while before saying, "Okay then," and she turned back to the computer, her fingers rushing over the keyboard.

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"Just re-organising everyone's work timetables," Nami replied.

"You're in charge of the timetables?" Sanji asked. "Isn't that usually up to the boss?"

"Yes, normally, but Zoro is such a lazy ass that he won't do it so he pays me extra to organise the timetables," Nami explained.

"Okay, I think I get it now. Is Mr Roronoa really THAT lazy?" Sanji asked.

"Yep," Nami said with a nod. She continued typing, without looking up at Sanji.

"You're very talented, my dear," Sanji swooned as he looked at Nami dreamily.

"...Thanks..." Nami said awkwardly, not knowing how to reply to the blonde. She was relieved when the phone beeped, signalling that Zoro was ready to see Sanji. _Thank God_ she thought. "Okay Sanji, come this way." She stood up and lead Sanji down a hall to a door. She didn't knock and waltzed right into the room, saying, "Oi, Zoro, Sanji is here to see you."

Zoro took his time looking up at the pair. "Hi," he said before looking back at his computer screen.

A vein appeared on Nami's head. "Zoro..." she warned.

"Oh right, right." With a roll of his eyes, Zoro stood up and walked over to Sanji. "Hi Sanji, I'm Zoro Roronoa." He put his hand out for Sanji to shake.

Sanji stared at the hand for a few seconds before shaking it. "Hello, Mr Roronoa," he said.

"Please, call me Zoro."

"Okay, Zoro," Sanji smiled.

"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted," Nami said and walked back to reception.

"Would you like a tour of this place?" Zoro asked.

"Okay," Sanji nodded.

"You have to take your shoes off though since we will be going into a dojo," Zoro said. He had already taken his shoes off when he first came into work so now he just was waiting for Sanji to do the same. Sanji noticed Zoro waiting and quickly took his shoes off. He put them in a corner and tried to place them as neatly as possible. Zoro noticed this and said, "You don't need to do that. Just dump on the floor like I would... if Nami let me... Anyway, let's go on the tour," Zoro said. He led Sanji out of his office and pointed towards reception. "So down there is reception. If you ever need any assistance, Nami will not so glady help," he explained.

"I heard that!" Nami yelled from her desk.

Zoro ignored her and began another explaination. "So here's my office and through this door," he said as he opened the nearly right across from his office, "is the training room. And also the hangout area for our fighters." He closed the door and went further down the hall. Sanji followed him to a large door which Zoro opened. "In here is the dojo, nothing special."

"Nothing special?! This place looks amazing!" Sanji exclaimed. The dojo was beautiful. It had bamboo walls with vines between them so it all had been sewn together. There was a board at the back of the room which had lots of diagrams and writing on it. In the middle of the dojo was a fighting area. It was marked white and had flowers on each corner. _Did Zoro design this?_ Sanji thought as he looked around. Before he could ask, Zoro said, "An old friend of mine decorated this dojo for me. I hated it but since she's dead I figured that I should just keep it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. It looks amazing," Sanji exclaimed.

Just then, a boy wearing a strawhat ran up to them, crashing into Sanji. The boy quickly stood up and grinned. "Oops, sorry," he said.

"I-it's alright," Sanji said, rubbing his head.

"What do you want Luffy?" Zoro asked with an annoyed tone.

_So this is the Luffy guy Nami was talking about_ Sanj thought.

"Nami told me that there was a new guy coming in so I wanted to say hi," Luffy said. He then turned to Sanji. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Sanji said.

"Okay, see you around, whatever your name was," Luffy said as he ran out of the room.

"That was... kind of random," Sanji said.

"Well, Luffy is a random kid. Anyway, I know where he's going and that's where we're heading," Zoro said. He began to walk out of the room when he stopped.

'Is something wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I just need to ask Nami something. Do you mind staying here for a minute or so?" Zoro asked.

"No, I don't mind."

"Okay good, I'll be back soon. Wait here." Zoro disappeared from the dojo and Sanji could here his loud footsteps walking down the hall. Sanji now took this time to look around more. He was just walking towards the fighting area when a voice behind him made him jump. "I saw you with Zoro," a man said.

Sanji quickly turned around to see a guy with a long, square nose. "W-what about it?" Sanji asked. _Holy shit, have I ALREADY pissed off an employee?_ Sanji thought. He decided to speak up. "Yeah, I'm here for work experience."

"Just to let you know," Kaku came closer to him so he could grab Sanji's hoodie collar, "he's mine so stay away from him!" he shouted. Sanji didn't say anything. Usually he'd just kick a guy like this' ass but he was obviously an employee and if he wanted the tiniest job here, he had to control his temper.

"Kaku, get away from Sanji!" Zoro yelled as he ran into the room. He grabbed Sanji's hand and pulled him away, stepping on Kaku's foot, making the long nose shout in pain. "Kaku, I've had enough of this! Everytime a man is near me you get all defensive. Hell, you nearly killed Usopp just because he fell asleep on my shoulder! I'm sorry but... you're fired!"

Kaku's face went into shock. "Wha-what? No, Zoro, think about this! I'm the only one here that genuinely cares about you! You gotta keep me here! Please!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry but go pack up your things and get out of here. If I see you still here in half an hour, I'll call security."

_Wow, Zoro's tough_ Sanji thought.

"Fine!" Kaku yelled and ran out of the room to grab his things. Zoro and Sanji heard a door slam which they interpretted as the man leaving the building. Zoro turned to face Sanji. "Hey, look, I'm really sorry about that. Kaku is…"

Before he could stop the word coming out of his mouth, Sanji said, "weird? Oh, I'm so sorry to disrespect one of our employees."

"No, it's fine. Kaku is a very strange man. He used to be my assistant but with his contant flirting I just demoted him to messenger." Zoro explained. "And I just didn't return the feelings he had for me. Anyway, there are a few other people that I want you to meet. Come with me." He started walking out of the dojo. Sanji followed him down another hallway to a room that looked like a conference room. Zoro opened the door and Sanji was greeted with the smell of coffee and biscuits.

The boy named Luffy ran up to the two of them shouting, "Hi Sanji!" After shouting this, he gave Sanji a big hug.

Sanji did not know how to react so he just said, "uh..."

"Luffy, get off him; you're making him feel uncomfortable!" A guy with a very long nose said, hitting Luffy on the head.

Luffy groaned. "But Usopp, I was just being friendly!" he complained.

"Luffy, you're idea of friendly is hugging people until they suffocate," Usopp said which made everyone, including Sanji, laughed.

Zoro started talking to a guy with bright blue hair wearing... SPEEDOS?! The man was just wearing speedos! This made Sanji feel a little bit awkward. Wait, this guy looked like an employee of Zoro's. But if he was, wouldn't Zoro have told him off for wearing next to nothing? Some things were really strange at this dojo but if Sanji wanted to try and get a job here, he would have to put up with his. He decided to listen to what Zoro and Speedo-man were talking about. He heard Zoro mention something about drinks for everyone and he heard Speedo-man say that he would buy everyone drinks. Everyone cheered and told him what they wanted. When it came to him, Sanji ordered an ice tea.

"Okay, great, I'll be back soon." And with that Speedo-man left the building in the middle of the day to buy drinks for everyone for no apparent reason.

"Okay Sanji, let me introduce you to everyone. You've met Luffy already but in case you forgot, he's the one stuffing his face over there," Zoro said and pointed to Luffy huddled over a bench with plates and plates of cookies. "Then there's Robin who is the one drinking coffee on the couch and reading the newpaper." He pointed to Robin who was doing exactly what Zoro had just said. Robin looked up at the two of them and smiled before going back to reading the paper that was placed on the table. "Franky is the one that just left to go get drinks. He is also the only one here who has ever worn speedos everyday. Usopp is the guy with the long nose who is also stuffing his face but not as much as Luffy is. And that's pretty much everyone," he said, finishing his explanation. "So what do you think of the place?" he asked.

"It's lovely. I can't describe it really," Sanji smiled.

"That's good. Make yourself at home in this room. This room is exclusively for my best employees but I'll let you stay here as well," Zoro said.

"Okay, thank you." Sanji walked over to the couch and sat down, picking up a cooking magazine from the table. He started to read it for about 10 minutes before Franky came back saying, "Okay everyone, I've got the drinks."

Sanji stayed at the dojo until 3:00pm. What he did in that time was look at the board in the dojo, talk to Nami and Robin... well, more like flirted to which his affections were rejected and he also talked to Zoro about the history of this place. Before he went home, he said goodbye to Zoro and told him that he'll be back tomorrow for more work experience.

To be continued...


End file.
